Karra Silvers
Karra Silvers is an 18 year old girl from the North Blue currently traveling with Marine team, Strike Team Six. Karra has had a fascination with the stars and navigation from a young age, and longs to travel the world in pursuit of improving her skills Appearance Karra Silvers is a very tall and slender girl, with long snow white hair that frames her face and goes down to the nape of her back. She is well proportioned compared to many female characters, she has a large chest and her long legs that contribute to much of her height. Karra has a scar on her right hand, from an encounter with a tough slaver in Chaq Rah Reef On Karra's right arm is a large tribal tattoo from the Kumante tribe. Personality Karra likes to drink wine regularly and often flirts with and pokes fun at others when relaxed. She is easily amused and when entertained has an unique laugh "Hoshihoshihoshi". Karra likes to eat obnoxiously large meals due to her size, and will often try to steal from other peoples plates if she can get away with it, but will vigorously deny stealing anything even if she is seen in the act. Karra is relatively immature due to her young age and tends to get distracted when bored. She is also fairly vain always brushing her hair, however when she gets distracted she often leaves the brush stuck in her hair. However when faced with an enemy becomes overly serious, having a weird habit of announcing everything that happens around her. When talking to people she respects, she focuses on listening so much that she often forgets to breathe. Inventory * Bo Staff (Seastone Tipped)(Harder than Steel) * Advanced Telescope * Compass * Book of Maps Gallery Karra Silvers.jpg Powers and Abilities Weapons As a child Karra had been extensively trained by her father in the use of the Bō staff. After joining the Marines Karra received even more training including some special one-on-one sessions with a vice-admiral, thus Karra has great skill with her staff combat techniques, focusing on power and speed. Karra's Bō staff was a gift from her father, it is extremely durable, after saving the Kumante tribe from pirates they engraved her staff with the imagery of stars imbuing the staff with increased strength and hardness. After her encounter with the wood singing lady on Hydnora island, the lady reinforced Karra's staff to be harder and heavier than steel. On Roma Island Karra gave her staff and some seastone to a blacksmith on the island to improve her staff. It is now seastone tipped. Martial Arts Due to accidentally being administered with NHC10 as a child to cure an illness, Karra is much taller than average. Due to her massive height, Karra has well above average strength and endurance, in addition she would play with kids from the street almost everyday which further contributed to her endurance. Karra is a gifted martial artist, primarily using her long legs to deliver powerful kicks to her usually smaller opponents. When faced with larger opponents, she switches to judo style throws using her opponents large size against the. Due to Karra's great strength, speed and stamina she is usually able to overpower opponents, recently she has started to develop new styles of fighting. Navigation Karra has a fascination with the stars due to her belief that they were fairies in the sky as a child she is also very interested in weather patterns and hopes to improve her knowledge by travelling the world, she completed junior degrees in Astronomy and Weather Sciences at the navy academy with a specialization Constellationary Dynamics (the science of how the movement of stars affects weather patterns). Karra hopes to create a map of the stars viewed from all locations on earth in order to contribute to Astronomical knowledge. Karra has an Ember Bird as her pet, she befriended it while camped in the Chaq Rah Reef. The bird has a unique power to glow with a warm light in colours ranging from white to orange. Karra can use the bird to help her in her navigation. In Chaq Rah Reef, Karra started to develop a very basic version of echo location using sounds from her mouth. So far it is extremely limited, and can only be used to discern the shape of large hidden objects, in normal air, and only after using the technique for a few minutes. Category:Marines Category:Player Category:Pet Owner